eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Othalo
Othalo is a large settlement to the east of Eldevin City. The area is most suitable for player levels 2–4, although it is often frequented by players of higher levels. Various workers in the area give new players their first skill quests to learn gathering professions. (There are, however, no Apprentice Trainers in Othalo.) All starter-level gatherable resources can be found in Othalo. Othalo is bordered in the North with Northam, in the West with Eldevin City which can be accessed through its East-North Gate, in the South with the Forest of Adera which can be accessed through a narrow pathway in the mountains, and in the East with the East half of Eldevin Kingdom. Locations 'Newbie ring' All new players spawn in Othalo in a secluded area (seen as a ring in the bottom right corner of the map) after they escape The Void. Here they are greeted by an Order of Life Priest who gives them a brief explanation about what has happened, and gives them their next quest. Nearby is a small secluded training area where Captain Martel and Knight Samuel of the Eldevin Army and Mage Taurnik of the Arcane Council give new people their first basic training quests (Basic Melee, Basic Archery, Basic Magic, Put to the Test). Right before the bridge that connects the newbie area to the rest of Othalo, stands another Order of Life Priest (learn quests: 2 A History Lesson, 2 Arcane Council Trial). 'Arcane Tower' In the Arcane Tower there's a portal to the Alphex Void. Near the tower is the Othalo Obelisk. 'Othalo Fishing Hut' Here you can find Julian, Tobias, and Sid, and buy Fishing goods. 'Othalo Market' At this small market place you'll find: *'Owen', buys items (quest 5 Oliver's Dilemma) *'Franz', sells farming tools and minor potions (quests 5 Oliver's Dilemma, 12 Plan of Attack) *Travelling Merchant, sells Beetle Carapace Set for relics *Component Shopkeeper, sells components and tools for gathering and crafting *Trade Goods Vendor, sells all components for crafting *Basic Equipment Vendor, sells basic armor, weapons and potions, buy Othalo Teleport Scrolls here *Combat Trainer 'Othalo Resurrection Point' *Order of Life Priest (quest 4 Othalo Resurrection) 'Othalo Mine' Othalo Mine is an underground area with many deposits of Copper Ore, Coal, and Amethyst Quartz. 'Lyell's Blacksmith' 'The Intrepid Owl' 'Scholar's House' Scholar Farlin lives here. You talk to him in the quest 2 A History Lesson. 'Othalo Farm' Inside the Othalo Farmhouse you can find a kitchen, a textile mill, and a tanning rack. Outside you can find farming plots, a compost box, and farmers. 'Well' Across the street from the well you can find Forager Ralph (quests 4 Foraging (quest), 30 Going Postal). 'Othalo Guard House' *'Captain Garret' can be found near the guard house. He is your mentor in the quest 2 Eldevin Army Trial. *'Guard Pilkington' (quest 5 Underground Menace) *'Skinner Amelia (skinning trainer)' (quest 2 Skinning (quest)) 'Othalo Pass' Othalo Pass is an area on the west side of the row of mountains that run through the middle of Othalo. In the Othalo Pass you can find: *'Priest Jadio' and the Othalo Pass Resurrection Point (quest: 4 Othalo Pass Resurrection) *entrance to the Murky Depths *'Mandreke' (3 Civil Unrest and following quests) 'Northern Othalo' In this forest area north of the Othalo Guard House you'll find the entrances to *Beetle Cave *Abandoned Cave **'Malcolm Eastman' (quests 40 They Pinched Our Stuff!, Out For Blood, They Started It) Resources All of the starting-level resources for gathering can be found in Othalo (but not only here). Foraging — Green Apple Trees and Lime Trees can be found in all forested areas in Othalo. Weeds grow there too, and can also be found in the Beetle Cave. Void Mushrooms grow around the Arcane Tower and in the Alphex Void. Forestry — Pynwood Trees can be found in most forested areas here. Fishing — Several Stickleback Shoals can be found in the water near the Fishing Hut and around the Arcane Tower. Farming — Farming can be done in the Othalo Farm, and the necessary seeds bought from the farmers there. There is no level requirement for growing Jute, Wheat, and Basil. Skinning — The Wild Pigs can be skinned with no level requirement (in all other cases, the creature's level corresponds to the Skinning level you must have in order to skin them). Prospecting — the Othalo Mine holds many deposits of Copper Ore and Coal. Crystal Cutting — Amethyst Quartz can also be found in the Othalo Mine. Creatures *Wild Pig *Black Beetle Category:Othalo